


XOXO Truly Yours </3

by confettifrog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Argentina, Car Sex, Death, English, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Japan, Love Triangles, Pool Sex, Public Masturbation, Smut, Spanish, kurooxreader, mafia, oikawaxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettifrog/pseuds/confettifrog
Summary: this is a kuroo x y/n x oikawa storyY/n is the daughter of a powerful mafia leader who is constantly bringing dangers to his family. Kuroo is also the son of a very powerful gang leader who co-leads with Y/N's dad. They will eventually meet, not knowing of their family's rivalry. She will find herself in relationships (sexual and personal) with multiple characters and she will fall in love.Y/N will also encounter more characters of the Haikyuu show (Oikawa, Iwazume, Ushijima, Kenma, etc.)*Smut and mild violence*I do not own any characters or Haikyuu, However I do own all o/c and the plot.Thank You for reading, have fun!
Relationships: y/n x tetsuroo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is also posted on wattpad and it will eventually be posted on tumblr as well. I will continue to post other stories as well. As always the comments are open for requests and I will try my best to read them as soon as possible. If you need to get in touch with me use the comments and I will get back to you with my personal email. This first chapter might be one of the shortest ones, I'm just getting started though.

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,

happy birthday dear (y/n) happy birthday to you!

-

You sat overjoyed with your mom and Kiyoko around the rectangular table while you all were celebrating your birthday. As you were about to blow out your candles, you were interrupted mid-blow.

"Wait! Make a wish (y/n)!" Your mom and Kiyoko exclaim.

"I wish for my dad to stop taking big risks and endangering us," you wished silently, your eyes closed tightly. You then opened your eyes and looked at the cake in front of you again. You saw how the fire from the candles held still.

Maybe just maybe, things will change, you thought hopefully. Maybe we can all be safe and live happily. Maybe dad will be home more. Maybe just maybe.

You looked at Kiyoko, your mom, and then back at the cake. Your pursed your lips into a small "o" and then blew out the candles. You smiled brightly at the two as they cheered and clapped. Times like these were what you cherished.

-

It was a beautiful summer day. It had been quite hot that day, however, the sun was starting to set, and a cool evening breeze was beginning to blow through the trees.

"(Y/n)! Come here, hurry!" Kiyoko shouted happily.

You ran outside to the backyard to see a fluffy white puppy rolling on the ground playing with Kiyoko. Your jaw dropped open and you ran to your mom to embrace her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much mom! What's its name?" you said excitedly, already walking over to your new puppy.

"I was thinking the name Paz was fit for him!" your mom responded. "It also means 'peace' in Spanish. Anddd, it sort of sounds like 'paws' too! How adorable!" she added waving her hands in the air.

What an ironic name it is too, especially with the situation that Riku has gotten this family wrapped into. Your mom thought with a frown. She quickly fixed her expression as you gazed up at her, your eyebrows furrowing at the weird expression that had just flashed across her face.

"I love it!" you exclaimed hugging her once more, brushing off how weird your mom had just reacted. You then ran to Kiyoko and Paz to play with the soft plushie toy Paz had in his mouth.

-

After you and Kiyoko had hung out together for a while longer, It was time for her to leave. Like any other typical eleven year old, you begged your mom to let Kiyoko stay the night, but even after all of the begging that you two had both done, your mom still said no. So now it was just you and your mom sitting on the couch with Paz curled up in your lap watching an old volleyball game that you had recorded a few days ago. Suddenly you heard a loud bang as metal collided with each other and then as the gate in front of your house fell to the ground.

If that was dad, he would've just unlocked the gate with his key, you thought and glanced at your mom with a hint of worry on your face. You saw that she had the same expression as well.

Your mom looked down at you, putting a finger to her lips warning you to stay quiet. "Y/n. Go into my room, underneath my bed there's a door to a bunker. You must go under the bed and go into the bunker as quietly as you can. Take Paz with you too. Do not make a sound. I won't allow you to get hurt." Before you could process what was going on, your mom was already leading you into the kitchen and handing you the biggest knife she could find. She knelt down and gave you a small, comforting smile. She then hugged you as tight as she could and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you so much (y/n), no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. Remember the knife I gave you, if the situation gets to the point where they find you don't be afraid to use the knife."

You nod quickly.

"Stay quiet and do not leave until you know those bad men are gone. Promise me?"

You nod again. Still in shock with the situation

"I love you so much." Your mom smiles with tears in her eyes. "Now go. They're coming."

You run down the and rush into your parents with Paz room as you hear the click of a gun and dive under the bed. You run your hands against the floor until you find the latch for the bunker. You quickly pull it open and scurry inside the dark, musty room.

-

You hold on to Paz and try to keep the small dog quiet. Suddenly, you hear the door come crashing down followed by your moms horrifying shriek. You hear curse words left and right and things clatter to the ground as your mom is fighting for her life. A loud gunshot goes off, and your mom's screams slowly start to cease.

You hear heavy footsteps coming towards the bedroom and you try to quiet your sobs as you hear things being thrown to the ground in the hallway.

What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? You try to gather your thoughts, but your mind is racing.

"Didn't the boss say there was a child?" a deep voice said from above

"Yeah, pretty sure he has an eleven year old daughter, looks like she just turned eleven today. Ha, the 30th of June," he chuckled. "Search the entire house up and down," his voice turned serious, "We can not let this child escape. We have to make Riku suffer for what he did to our business."

Your heart feels like it's going to burst out of your chest, the room starts to spin as your head aches.

How do those men know dad's name? What do they want from us? You think to yourself while gripping on to Paz.

You stayed completely silent. Even though you were young, you knew better than to start wailing like an infant. You shook intensely as the footsteps wildly stomped across the floor above you. You heard your parents bookcase crash to the ground as they ruthlessly destroyed your house.

"Damn it. She must've gotten away somehow!"

"How did you dumb fucks mess up so bad! The boss is gonna murder us if we don't do the job correctly! How do you miss a fucking 11 year old girl?!"

"I don't fucking know but if we don't leave now Riku is going to kill us before the boss can even get the chance to."

The men did one final check around the house before they jumped into their car and sped away. You were too afraid to leave the bunker until you were sure they were gone. After you heard another car start and screech down the road, you decided to take the risk. You pushed the door open, grabbed Paz, and climbed out. You held the knife in front of you, daring it to shake.

This is not the time to be weak. I need to be strong. I have to keep going. I have to go help mom.

You made your way to the front door, where is she? You opened the half broken door and looked out onto your front yard. No sign of anyone. You backed up and shut the door. You turned around and started to head into the kitchen and that's when it hit you. It was that smell. You slowly knelt down and set Paz down at the entrance of the kitchen. You walked in, immediately knowing the sight you were about to see.

On the floor lie your mothers body. You walked up to her lifeless body and fell to the floor. You knew what to do, it had happened before. The only difference was that this wasn't a kid, or your brother. You raised two fingers to where her carotid should be, no beat, shit not again. You checked her wrist, desperate, desperate for any small sign that she was alive. You quickly started to pump up and down on her chest, silent tears falling down your cheeks. Death was something that you had been told to be accustomed to. Your dad's job was dangerous and it was hard to become close with anyone in fear that they could end up hurt, or even dead.

You pumped until you finally snapped yourself out of it. There was no point, blood was spilling out of the gunshot wound and she wasn't breathing. There was no sign of life.

She was gone. She was dead. She wouldn't live another day to see you grow or run around with Paz. The kind hearted woman that gave birth to you, wouldn't be there to see you graduate. She wouldn't be able to see you fall in love or be there to help with your first heartbreak. She wouldn't see you get married or have children. You wouldn't see her kind smile anymore. It was over. You held onto her tight and for the first time that night you let out an anguished scream filled with hatred and anger, pain and longing. You cried into her hair as you sat in the deep red puddle that now soaked your clothes. You knew nothing would ever be the same and you longed for it to go back to how it was before.

Moments later, you heard a car pull up. You heard the gate open and you grew silent. You grabbed a fresh, sharp knife from the drawer and you held it tightly by your side. You stood right by the door, ready to fight if need be. The door opened slowly and a man stepped inside. You dropped the knife. It was your dad.

Well look at that, the bastard finally decided to show up. You stared at him with an angry expression.

He looked down at you and went pale.

"What the fuck? Why are you covered in blood?" he questioned you. His face dropped as he asked the next question, "Where's your mother?"

You slowly turned your head to face the entrance to the kitchen. He saw the trail of the deep red blood that led into the room. He slowly fell on his knees. He clutched onto her and sobbed into her hair. This was the first time that you had ever saw your dad cry. He abruptly got up and his demeanor quickly changed. He stumbled around the kitchen to find the cleaning supplies and started to clean up the scene. Once he was done, he took her body and put it in the backseat of his car. He came back into the house and called someone. He told the person to meet them at an address and he grabbed your hand and led you to the car.

-

Sorry, it starts off slow, but I promise it'll get really good as we go on.


	2. 12 am

“Dad?”

No response.

“Dad? Hello?”

His eyes stayed fixed on the road. His knuckles pale as he gripped onto the black steering wheel of his Audi R8 . You noticed he always seemed to have a new car every so often. Everything about how you lived was pretty nice. You had nice clothes, nice shoes, a nice room, a nice house. You even had college covered for you. All of these were just perks of him being one of the highest ranked mafia leaders. They called them the Yakuza Clan. All the things he got us were nice and all and he claimed that he did it for your family to help you guys have a better life free of worry, but all it did was cause worry for everyone. When your brother passed you believed your father wouldn’t involve himself with those people anymore. You couldn’t be more wrong, it was now only you and your mom who still had to constantly live in fear. At least your mom would be there to comfort you when your dad was at business, but now, you had to fend for yourself.

“I’m talking to you, you bastard,” you sneered but then began to regret what you said right away.

That's when he finally took his eyes off the road for just one second to glance in your direction.

“Happy Birthday, (y/n)” he mumbled and fixed his gaze back on the road.

Are you joking right now? You thought. Mom was murdered because of your dumb fucking job and you say “Happy Birthday” ?

“I want to know where we’re going.” you said sternly, clearly pissed.

He gripped the wheel tighter and kept his gaze on the road. You looked at the clock, “12:00 am”. He cleared his throat and you could see that his face had become at least 2 shades paler than his normal soft tan skin tone.

“Sakura’s Funeral.”

You looked out the window watching the lights of Tokyo rush by just off the highway. Silent tears ran down your face. This was mom’s favorite place to go.

-

It was around 12:30 am when you and your dad finally got to your destination. He pulled up to the tall iron gates and he flashed his brights three times. The gates opened and he slowly continued onto the gravel road behind it.

He finally spoke up, “This is the Yakuza clan cemetery.” His eyes still fixed on the road as he talked. “Anyone in the Yakuza gang that passes, is buried here. Along with their spouses and children. Only people affiliated with the Yakuza get to be laid to rest here.” He glanced into the rear view mirror to see the road behind him. “I will be buried here when I go, and eventually you will be too.”

You stared straight forward, non-responsive with a stoic expression.

“Mom wanted to be cremated and spread into the ocean. Not burried in a stupid mafia related cemetery. She didn’t want to be a part of this, and neither do I.” you said sternly, earning a scowl from your father.

“One day (y/n), you will take my place as the leader of the Yakuza on the Karasuno side and you will continue what many generations before you have tried to carry out. So please, be respectful here.”

“I will lead the Yakuza over my dead body.” you quickly retorted, shifting slightly in your seat and turning your gaze out the window looking over the cliff into the water to the side of you.

At least it's by the ocean. You thought just as the car finally came to a stop.

“Reach under the seat. There’s a long black coat in there. Put it on. It’ll be big but it’ll do.” he said.

You did as you were told. You took off your blood covered shirt leaving you only in a tank top and you wrapped the black felted coat around your body. You tied your hair up in a tight ponytail at the crown of your head and you got out and went to the front of the car.

About 300 yards away was a shiny black casket. You noticed three other men that stood by the casket all wearing black. You couldn’t make out faces because everything was only dimly lit by the moon that was now high in the sky. The car door shut behind you and your dad started to walk to the casket and the men, holding your mother in his arms. You followed closely behind.

One of them men stepped closer to your dad as you two approached closer. He bowed his head slightly.

“Sir, I am so sorry.”

Your dad nodded his head with a small frown as he walked to the now open casket. He gently lowered your mothers bloody body into it. Everyone said a few words of condolences and that was it. That was the funeral for the woman who cared for you for 11 years of your life. Tears fell down your face as they lowered the casket into the ground and started to cover it. When it was done, your dad grabbed your hand and the group started to walk back to your car. You got into the passenger seat again and cracked the window slightly. It reeked of the metallic smell of blood.

“Was it Yakuza’s second, the Nekoma side?” you overheard one man ask.

“Most likely,” your dad replied. “I believe it was Kuroo. That fucking old cheating bastard. If it wasn’t him who directly came to the house it was some of his hit men.”

“But why, you did nothing wrong. Right?” another questioned.

“What about that woman? Did you get her like he had told you to?” the last man asked.

“She had nothing to do with anything regarding the business. I told her to flee the country and get as far away as she could. I told her to fake her death. She did nothing wrong and I was not going to drag an innocent into this mess. I just never thought Kuroo would find that out. I told her to be discreet and I executed my side of the new plan with no flaws. It was believable.” He finished.

“Well what do we do now?” The man that had greeted them earlier asked.

“I’m going to return to my home tonight with (y/n). We are going to take only the bare necessities and at around 12 noon tomorrow we are going to leave the country. I will make it look as if (y/n) has died as well and we will flee to Argentina. I have an old friend who I used to do business with that lives there and I’m sure he can help me.” your dad explained.

Argentina? Where even was that? You pondered as you eavesdropped their conversation.

The men continued to talk for a little while longer, you no longer listened to their conversation, still wondering where in the world Argentina is. Suddenly your dad opened the car door and got back in. He started the car with a low rumble and drove back towards the gate.

“Sayonara mommy. I will live out the rest of my life in your honor.” You whispered against the fogging window as the car pulled out of the cemetery. You closed your eyes and placed your forehead onto the cold glass surface.

-

When you got home, Paz greeted you at the doorway. You picked him up and went to your room. You showered and your dad told you to start packing up a few things that you would need. He explained that he would buy any other things that would still be needed when they got to Argentina. You obeyed and did what he had told you to do. You had asked about Paz and he said that you would have to leave him behind. It was hard for you to even consider doing that. Paz was the last thing that your mother had ever given you and now you just had to leave him?

It was 3 in the morning when you finally laid down in your bed to fall asleep. You cried yourself to sleep as you held Paz tightly in your arms. Your mind kept going over what had happened during the day. You blamed yourself for not doing more, but you knew that there was nothing that you could’ve done.

-

It was 7 in the morning when your dad came into your room to wake you up. You had five more hours until you would be on a plane flying across the world to get to Argentina. You got up and walked to the bathroom, Paz following behind you. Your eyes were red and puffy and dried streams of last night's tears marked your face. You turned on the shower and stripped down. The water was hot and gave off a sense of comfort. You let the water run down your body as you just stood there. When you got out, you went back to your room and got ready for the day. You put on grey sweatpants and a shirt that was 2 sizes too big. You put your hair up into a and you gathered your final things, shoving them into your suitcase.

You then started to gather everything that your mom had already gotten for Paz and you put it into a crate. Lastly, you picked up Paz and walked to the front door. You opened it and let it slam loudly behind you. You walked out the gate and down the road to Kiyoko's house. The doorbell rang and Kiyoko’s mom answered.

“Hey sweetie! What’s going on hun?” she asked kindly as she looked down at you with Paz and everything that he needed.

“I’m really sorry, but something has come up and we have to go. My dad said I can’t take Paz and I need someone to look after him. Do you think that you and Kiyoko could?” you asked nervously, internally pleading and wishing that she would say yes.

It was only Kiyoko and her mom who lived here. Her dad had died around the time when Kiyoko was born and her widowed mother never remarried. Kiyoko was your only friend. You weren’t allowed to have any friends for the fact that their parents could be leaks and you could get hurt and involved into the crimes of your father or their family could end up getting hurt because of their affiliations with yours. You were only allowed to be friends with Kiyoko because her dad used to be partners with yours when he was alive and worked for the Yakuza. This was around the time when two of the biggest mafias in Asia joined each other and decided to work side by side, Nekoma and the Yakuza. At the moment, your dad, Riku (L/N) was the leader of the Yakuza and Kenzou Kuroo was the leader of the Nekoma side.

“Of course sweetie, you know I could never say no to you dear!” Kiyoko's mom said warmly.

Just then, Kiyoko came bounding down the stairs.

“(Y/n)! Hey!”

“Hi Kiyoko!” you responded and then continued to explain to Kiyoko how she and her mom would be watching Paz for a while. You explained how you didn’t know how long you would be gone for and that you would be leaving the same day. You all said your goodbyes and you started to head home.

-

It was a long boring plane ride. All your dad did was talk the entire time about how it wasn’t safe in Japan and how moving would be for your safety. He continued on with all of his plans and ideas for what seemed like hours. At some point you had fallen asleep and you only knew that you did when your dad was shaking you to wake up.

It had only been a few hours on a trip that was supposed to take a day, but with a private jet it was going to be less. You looked up at the TV by the cockpit displaying the eta of your flight and you sunk further into your seat.

Your dad was going on about things he deemed ‘important’, but still you didn’t pay any mind to him. However, your attention was grabbed when he started babbling about the school you would be attending. He explained something about how he had a friend and how you’d be going to school with his son. He also explained that they’d be picking the two of you up from the airport to take you to your new home, but that you weren’t to say anything about gangs because their family was not a part of one. Little did you know, said boy was being told the same thing by his father as well. He also mentioned the name of the son, but at that point you were losing your interest with the entire conversation. After going on for a while more, your dad could sense that you weren’t in the mood to talk so he set a pamphlet into your lap and he left you alone.

When you noticed that your dad had dozed off, you decided to look at the pamphlet of your new school. San George Collegio Argentina - Escuela Privada. (translation: St. George College Argentina - Private School). From what you read, you deduced a few things about the school. The first being that it was an English based school; however, there would be a lot of Spanish speaking to be done, which was ok with you because with your background you had to be able to speak multiple languages. The second being that the tuition was extremely expensive - almost $25,000 a semester, which meant rich snobby kids. Lastly, the third being that it was near the beach and near your new house as well. You continued reading lazily as your eyes grew heavier.

It’s ok nothing can go wrong now we’re literally on a plane, so if I sleep it should be ok.

You were worried but you knew it was pointless. You should be safe here and you knew that you most likely would be, but with everything that had occurred within the last 18 hours, you were on edge.

With that, you fell asleep. For you, it felt like a few hours, but when you opened your eyes, it was already day.

What?! I literally went to sleep a few hours ago. There's no way I've slept for over 12 hours.

You shifted uncomfortably and you dad began to explain once he noticed you were awake again.

“There's no need to be so on edge (y/n),” he started with a chuckle. “We’re almost there, just maybe half an hour left and we’ll be in Buenos Aires.”

“Why’s it day, how long have I been asleep?” You asked groggily, rubbing your eyes.

“Well, I don’t know how long you’ve been asleep for, but I don’t think it was for very long (y/n). Argentina is 12 hours ahead of Japan, hence why it is so bright now.”

You nodded in understanding just as your personal pilot announced that the aircraft would soon be landing. You gathered your stuff and sat in anticipation of what this new country would bring.

-

Once you landed in the private terminal of the airport, you got off the plane. Outside waiting for you was a boy around your age, a man around the age of your dads’ , and a chauffeur. The chauffeur quickly grabbed your luggage and put it into the car.

“(Y/N)!!” The boy shouted gleefully. “HOLAAAA, ¡BIENVENIDO A ARGENTINA!” he exclaimed as he ran up to wrap you into an embrace.

You quickly became flustered at all the fast motions and you stood stiffly. The boy, quickly sensing your discomfort, let go of you and bowed his head slightly.

“Lo Siento (y/n), I’m sorry, I got a little excited there!” He said and looked back up to you. “I’m Turoo Oikawa by the way! It is so nice to meet you!” He exclaimed giggling.

“Hey, I guess you already know my name,” the two of you laughed, “But it is nice to meet you too!” you said as you bowed your head slightly to him.

He’s cute, you thought.

A few seconds later you looked over to find your dad talking away with the man that was standing there. Oikawa saw you looking and began to explain.

“That’s my dad, he’s a businessman! He’s super cool!”

You remembered what your dad had told you earlier in the plane. You were not supposed to share that your dad worked for a gang, or that any of you had any affiliation with a gang whatsoever. If anyone were to ask, you were to simply say that your dad was a well established business man for the safety of all parties included.

Oikawa looked at you expectantly with curious eyes waiting for you to reply.

“Oh,” you responded, “My dad was a well established business man in Japan and his plans are to continue that here I believe!” you responded.

After that, you were led to the car. It was a black bentley limo that had plenty of space. You and Oikawa took your seats furthest to the back by the bigger windows and your fathers stayed in front of you two facing each other. They began to talk in hushed tones about who knows what, while you and Oikawa continued to converse.

“Haha, By the way (y/n),” Oikawa began as you looked up to meet his gaze, “You’re really pretty!” He said with a cheeky smile.

You smiled back and responded “Thank you Oikawa, you’re pretty too!” Oikawa gave you an odd look and a lopsided smile.

This girl.. She’s weird, I like her, He thought.

At this you both started laughing and he started pointing to landmarks out the window to show you what they were.

I really like him, you thought, We are for sure going to be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, the story is going to start getting into the plot. I just had to add in some character introductions first! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


	3. Nuevo Comenzar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, these next two chapters should probs be read together! (Which is why I posted them together, lmaooo)  
> But hi to the new readers from tik tok, thank you so much! As always, enjoy!!! 
> 
> I am aware that another author recently got "canceled" for using Spanish in their story and making it stereotypical. If this story offends you in any way, I apologize, I am Hispanic myself and I see no issue in my writing. If you want to report this or attempt to demean my work, please refrain from that, just don't read it if you don't want to!
> 
> (Chapter title translates to "New Start")

It wasn’t a very long drive, but even if it was, you didn’t get bored for even a minute. The entire time Oikawa talked to you. Only stopping his conversation to point at things as the car drove by them. He asked many questions trying to learn all about you, well really only the things that you were allowed to tell him, and the things you made up to fill in the spaces. You learned a lot about him too: You found out that he was also from Japan, but had to move because his mom died. That topic was quite ironic because now you were in the same situation that he had been in just a few years ago. His favorite color was turquoise, his favorite food was milk bread, his favorite pets were dogs, and he also loved to play volleyball. He continued telling you what his hobbies were until you arrived at a tall, shiny, black gate. 

The chauffeur rolled down the glass separator. “Estamos aquí, señor Oikawa y señor (l/n).” he told the men. (translation: “We’re here Mr. Oikawa and Mr. (l/n).”)

“Bien, gracias,” Oikawa’s dad replied and then gave him the code to enter the gate. (translation: “Good, thank you,”)

The car proceeded through the gate and began to drive up the narrow path to the mansion. The drive to the house from the gate was about half a mile. You sat in awe as you reached the house itself. It was a huge mansion that had enormous windows at the front of the house, running from the ground up. It had big shrubs surrounding the base of the building as well as many roses and bushes of other flowers. As you got out of the car, you looked at your new home and turned to face your dad.

He didn’t look the slighted bit phased whatsoever. He nonchalantly grabbed his luggage from the chauffeur and started to walk towards the house with Oikawa's dad.

You stepped out of the car and stared at the house, still in shock. It was a huge difference from your house back in Japan.  _ Mom would’ve loved a house like this.  _ Suddenly you were separated from your thoughts.

“(Y/n), come on let’s go!” Oikawa said as he took your hand and started to head towards the front doors jogging.

You trailed behind him as you stepped through the large double doors and took a look around. Everything was so nice and it all looked very expensive looking.  _ It must have cost a fortune. money like this can’t just be thrown around to whatever we please. You might as well just burn it in a fire, _ you thought, hoping that your dad hadn’t actually bought this. Oikawa guided you upstairs as if he’d been there a million times and he led you into what you assumed was your new bedroom.

The space was large with tall crown molded ceilings. Through a door near the back of the room was a huge closet. Another door, opposite of the closet, led to a huge bathroom with a large shower and a seperate beautiful tub. You walked back out and found Oikawa staring back at you as he lay haphazardly on top of the crisp looking comforter atop your bed.

“You know you don’t have to call me Oikawa, right?” He began, “You can just call me Turoo now, we’re friends ok?” He finished with a cheeky smile.

“Ok Turoo,” you responded. “It’s my honor to be your friend.” You finished sincerely, bowing your head.

Turoo motioned for you to come sit on the bed. You walked over to the boy and plopped down right besides him. He pulled out his phone and held it up to take a selfie, and you both smiled as the camera made a ‘click’ noise. The both of you laughed and continued your conversation from the car, not knowing that a single photo, marking the beginning of your friendship, could lead to so much in the future.

-

A few weeks later, after getting accommodated into your new home, you started at your new school. Turoo was there, and he helped you get to all of your classes before he went to his own. He introduced you to his group of friends and soon you became friends with them. All of the kids you made friends with were pretty good people. Iwaizumi was Turoo’s best friend. They played volleyball together and did pretty much everything with each other as well. A few other guys Turoo introduced you to were Ushijima, Bokuto, Matsukawa, and another named Hanamaki. All 6 of you became really close and started to hangout daily. 

Whenever Turoo wasn’t with Iwa and you all weren’t with the rest of the group, he was with you, and lately he’d been with you a lot. Usually you, Turoo, and Iwa would always hang out together anyways, but you loved just going on adventures with Turoo. It was fun, but too much of him and his cocky behaviours could get annoying at some times.

Turoo was extremely popular in your school, especially with the girls. Every five seconds another girl was asking him to hangout, or confessing their ‘undying love and passion’ towards him. As annoying as this was, you always felt anxious whenever they approached him. Not really from him getting attention from other people, but you would get nervous that he would accept them. However that feeling quickly vanished whenever he rejected the girl and went back to talking to you. 

You and your group were friends for years. They always knew how to make you happy. So happy, that it was easier to lock up the past trauma that you had gone through and be able to somewhat live a normal life. Eventually Ushijima had to move away for an unknown reason. Soon after Ushijima left Bokuto and Matsuwaka went off on their own, leaving the group down to Hajime, Turoo, Hanamaki and yourself. Soon after that, Hanamaki just went off on his own too. However it didn’t really bother you. Whenever you were with Turoo and Hajime, you were always at your happiest. 

-

It was the summer right before your 3rd and last year of highschool when it happened. Your dad had just gifted you a new apartment in the city. He told you that you were responsible enough to start living on your own. This was the best news you’d ever received. You could finally start making a new life for yourself, away from the danger your dad’s job brought. It was actually quite huge, and expensive, of course being that it was given to you by your dad. It was a penthouse apartment that had a view of the city. It was also only 10 minutes away from the beach which was a huge bonus. It had a huge bedroom, along with a guest bedroom. In the kitchen there was a big black waterfall countertop and all new appliances. It was also extremely spacious. Everything in the apartment was amazing, not to mention the pool it had overlooking the street below.

It was a Friday morning when Hajime had texted the groupchat saying that the three of you should go check out the festival on the boardwalks. You had all agreed that you’d meet up at the beach and head over to the boardwalk at around 5pm. A few hours later Iwa had texted the group chat again, saying he couldn’t make it. You asked him why he couldn’t go but he had just said that he had something to do that he forgot about. You rolled your eyes, _typical Iwa, always forgetting to do shit,_ you thought. You replied to his text, ‘Alright, well maybe next time!’ . 

Suddenly you get a notification. A text from Turoo. 

**♡Oinks♡**

**Heyy**

**You**

**What’s up?**

**♡Oinks♡**

**Well since Iwa isn’t coming, I can pick you up from your place and we can just go hang at the beach. Or go to the festival, whatever you wanna do I just want to hang.**

**You**

**Yea sure! That sounds great, do you still want to go at 5?**

It had been a few years since you first thought of Turoo in a romantical sense. It all started your first year of highschool when it was just the two of you at your home on the beach. You had gone to the beach at night and were playing around. Of course you had known each other for almost 3 years but something changed that night. The connection between you had grown farther than just friends, or so you thought. A few weeks later to your dismay, he ended up getting a girlfriend, which immediately made you assume you were the only one who felt the connection. Of course you said that you were happy for him because that was your job, to support your best friend and respect his boundaries, but that’s not how anyone in this position would feel, right?. Even though you were truly happy for him to be able to find someone for him to love, you felt a huge amount of jealousy whenever you saw them together. You wanted him. You wanted his sense of humor. You wanted to run your hands through his silky hair, the warmth of his arms as they wrap around your waist. You wanted him. You would even go as far as to say you needed him, but he never seemed to feel the same way about you. So instead of confessing your feelings you shoved them away and tried your best to forget them. Even so, the thought would still cross your mind every now and then, but it was becoming more rare than it often.

**♡Oinks♡**

**How about we go at 7? It’ll be darker and more fun. We can get food before? I’ll buy??**

**You**

**Ok sounds good. Of course you’re buying, did you expect really me, the (y/n) to actually pay?? The audacity… Well see you then mocoso!** (translation: brat)

You put your phone down and rushed to your bathroom to get ready. You knew you were going to go to the beach so you grabbed a swimsuit to put on later. You got a tighter fitting dress that accentuated your body for dinner. The dress was a long sleeved, shimmery, black dress, and the swimsuit was a sage green underwire bikini with a matching pair of brazillian bottoms. You got dressed and put on a pair of nude heels and waited around for Turoo to come pick you up.

-

**♡Oinks♡**

**I’m here mamacita lmaoo, I’ll be up in like 2 minutes**

**You**

**kk i’ll be waiting**

A few moments later you heard a knock on your door, you quickly got up to let Turoo in.

“Hola (y/n)!” Turoo grinned as he went in for a hug.

“Hey Turoo,” you said as he unwrapped his arms from around you.

As you went to grab a handbag, you noticed Turoo’s eyes stayed locked on your figure. You ushered Turoo out of your apartment and locked the door. You both made your way to the elevator and you went to press the button to go down. Before you were able to press it though, you felt Turoo grab your waist and pull you back, closer to his body, so he could press it instead. You felt your face start to heat up as you looked down to quickly gain your composure. 

“Let me, (y/n),” he said with a mischievous smirk, making it even harder for your mind not to wander.

“Thanks, Turoo,” you said as you laughed lightly. “But I think I’m perfectly capable of pressing a button myself. 

Turoo scoffed as you both entered the elevator. Turoo pressed the garage level and the elevator doors slowly closed. You could feel his lingering gaze on you as the elevator descended. You turned to see him staring at you with his lips slightly upturned and his mouth slightly ajar as if he wanted to say something.

“What you idiot, I wear dresses all the time,” you snapped, rolling your eyes at him. 

“Oh I know (y/n) trust me, I know,” He said as he let out a low chuckle.

Your head shot up.

“What’s that supposed to mean, what are you trying to do here Oikawa..” you said as you grinned up at him.

“What am I trying to do? Nada  cariña , I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said with yet another mischievous smile. (translation: Nothing cutie,)

As you were about to reply with another snarky comment the elevator dinged signalling that you had reached the garage level. You went ahead to beat Turoo to his black C8 Corvette. You still had no idea on how he was able to afford such a car, but I mean, you had your own penthouse apartment that cost your dad a fortune and you were only 17. He had already unlocked it when the elevator had opened again but as you reached to open the door you heard the lock clasp back in place again. 

Turning your head, “Turoo what the hell let me get in, it’s dark and I do not want to be standing in this garage at this hour.” you said with a fake annoyed tone.

He laughed, “(Y/n), you're fine, no ones going to take you when I’m not even 100 feet away from you,” he said as he walked up to your door to open it for you.

“Thank you, but you know I have arms that work normally? Just like I can press the elevator door button, I can open the car door. And if you really want to try me, I bet I can kick your ass too.” you said looking up at him with an annoyed look.

“And, I doubt the last part nor do I really care, but,” he responded, dragging out the ‘but’ , “I’ll always open doors for you anyways because that's how gentleman should act, you dib shit.” He said laughing as you rolled your eyes and grabbed the door to close it shut.

After you shut the door, Turoo walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. He started his car and connected his phone to the car’s bluetooth. He put the car into gear and pulled the car out of the garage. You stared at his hand as it was shifting gears, your mind started to wander to his outfit. He looked really good. He had a bunch of rings adorning his fingers, a short gold chain around his neck, and a fancy watch. He also wore blue formal pants with nice black shoes and a nice fitting, white button up shirt that he didn’t fully button up at the top. You quickly snapped out of it and rolled your window down, letting the breeze hit your face. You stuck out your hand and moved it through the currents of wind going around the car. Turoo glanced over at you. 

“Do you want to go to that new fancy place on the beach? I heard it’s really good.” He asked, turning down the music.

“Uh, isn’t that going to be expensive, especially since we were supposed to just go to a festival?” You responded.

“Nah it’s not that expensive. Plus I should be able to take my girl out to a nice meal right?” he smirked, looking in your direction.

“Who are you calling  _ ‘Your girl?’ _ Please stop, that's the funniest shit I’ve heard all night!” You said laughing hysterically. When you got over your laughing fit and looked up at him sweetly as he returned the smile and gave a genuine laugh.

_ God dammit what the hell is he trying to do?  _ You thought as your heartbeat quickened.

\- 

When you got to the restaurant, Turoo parked in the garage for access to the boardwalk. He got out and he opened the door for you, firmly grasping your hand to help you get out before he locked the door. He then walked with his arm around your back out the garage, up the boardwalk and to the doors. Turoo being him, opened the doors for you to get in and then placed his arm back where it originally was.

“Hi! Table for two I suppose!” The waitress implied more than asking.

“Yes please,” you responded.

“Alright follow me this way to your table.” she said as she began to lead you to where you’d be seated. 

You followed the waitress to your table outside on the balcony. It was only the two of you there so all you could hear were the sounds of the ocean water softly crashing against the shore. As Turoo pulled out the chair for you the waitress rolled her eyes and mouthed ‘what a whore’, thinking that you weren’t looking.

You looked at her and then looked back up at Turoo as you were sitting down. You hovered over your seat a little and pulled on his collar signaling him to lean down. You placed your lips on his. You felt him tense up for only a second before he began to kiss back. You wished this would last longer but you’d only done it to get back at the waitress, so you had to pull back. You looked back up at the waitress.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know you were still there.” You smiled sweetly at her as Turoo dumfoundedly walked around the table to his seat.

“Here are the menus, I’ll be back in just a moment to get down drinks and appetizers.” The waitress said, her cheery energy and flashy smile starting to falter.

She turned around and rushed back into the restaurant as you opened up your menu.

“ Cariña que fue eso, what was that (y/n) keep it in your pants!” Turoo looked up at you with a slight rosiness on his cheeks.

“The way she stared at me just, I don’t know, it just pissed me off I guess. She mouthed ‘whore’ like what the fuck, I’m sorry that I have a good ass and hot guy with me.” You responded. “And you know how I don’t let little bitches like her get away with stuff like that. I had to do something.”

“(Y/n) if you were a whore, then you’d without a doubt be my whore, but you’re not so that answers that.” he said sarcastically.

“Who said I’d be your whore?” you glared at him.

“I did.” He smirked. 

“And what would happen if I rejected you?” You teased.

“Oh come on, you know you want me.” He chuckled and went back to reading the menu, leaving you slightly flustered. You scoffed and started deciding on what you wanted to eat.

A few minutes later, instead of the snarky waitress that had originally seated you, a male waiter came out to grab your drink and appetizer orders. He then came back later to take down your meal orders.

You and Turoo had a long conversation just going on to different topics and laughing with each other until you finished eating.

“Any dessert?” The waiter asked when he came back to pick up the dishes.

You looked at Turoo and he responded to the waiter, “No thank you, just the check please.”

“Why no dessert?” you fake pouted.

“We can just get some later from another place if you still want some, I was thinking we should just go to the beach now because it’s getting late.” To that, you nodded in agreeance and sat, waiting for the check.

-

You now found yourself walking on the beach barefoot, heels in hand, next to Turoo as the water would rush over your feet and back into the ocean. You dropped your heels on a place in the sand that the water wouldn't reach, and attempted to drag Turoo into the ocean with you. Instead of dragging him with you, he stood still, not wanting to ruin his nice button up and pants. You tried pulling, pushing, and grabbing his shirt but he wouldn’t budge. You tugged a little too hard which offset your balance and you fell into a wave.You stood slowly, completely soaked. Toruu started laughing at your clumsiness. You stood up ignoring his obnoxious laugh and walked further into the water. You then turned around and flipped him off before you dove in through a wave. The colorful lights from the boardwalk lighting up the surface of the water. Turoo’s mood shifted as he frantically searched the water for you. 

“(Y/N) DON'T GO TOO FAR, IT'S DARK” Turoo yelled. 

“You’re such a baby, I’m fine!” You shouted back at him.

“I’m serious y/n.” His tone drastically shifted. You could tell he was being serious. 

You sighed and started to swim back. 

“You’re so annoying. It’s not like I don’t know how to swim.” you pouted.

Once you were back to shore you gave Turoo a sarcastic smug look and rolled your eyes. Instead of reacting how you thought he would, he started to walk closer to you, closing the space between the two of you.

“What are you doing, Turoo?” you laughed calmly, whereas inside you were flipping out.

“(Y/n),” He said as he lifted his hand as he caressed your face. He stared intensely into your eyes.

_ HOLY FUCK _

“I need to tell you something,” he said as his eyes fell from yours and down to your lips. He glided his hand down to your chin and lifted your face to look up at him. He snaked his other hand around your body to grab your waist. 

You could barely process what was going on. You stared back into his golden brown eyes, they were full of desire, a feeling you were much too familiar with. He started leaning his face closer to yours, still having a firm grip on your chin and body. As he got closer to you, his eyes fluttered shut. Yours following suit right after. His lips fell softly against yours. He dropped his hand from your chin and wrapped it around your waist, pulling your body as close to his as close as he possibly could. You wrapped your arms around his neck and slowly kissed back. You two stood there in a passionate kiss until he pulled away. 

“Lo siento, I just couldn’t resist you. I shouldn’t have done that, (y/n) I am so sorr-” but he was cut off. You stood on your toes to kiss him again. This time a little rougher than before. When you finally parted for air, Turoo looked down at your face and smirked.

“C’mon (y/n), let's go back to your place, if that's alright of course,” Turoo said.

Again you nodded, too shocked to talk.

_ Did I just kiss him, OH MY GOD, _

(translation: I’m sorry)

-

You both made your way back to his car, before you could go to the passenger seat Turoo pulled you into the driver’s. You stared at him confused, he smirked and leaned in. For the third time tonight your lips met each other. It was a passionate kiss, which quickly led to a rough, sloppy kiss. His hands went from the back of your neck now wandering down, feeling every crevice of your body. You shivered slightly at his touch. The touch you had been craving, no, needing for years. He bit slightly at the bottom of your lip, signalling for you to open your mouth for him. You opened it slightly, giving him permission. His tongue entered roughly and started exploring every inch of your mouth. His hands had finally made it down you your ass and he grabbed at it slightly. You felt a slight moan come from deep within your throat. You could feel him chuckle lowly in response, sending vibrations through your entire body. You ground your hips down on his bulge, desperate to help ease the growing sensation you were feeling between your legs. You felt him groan slightly at the movement of your hips. His pants grew tighter as his bulge began to grow. Your body ached for more of his touch, you wanted him so badly. You continued to grind on him as you moaned into his mouth. One of his hands left your ass and wandered up to your breast, gently squeezing it from outside your dress. You continued to moan at the touch, until he pulled away.

You looked at him dazed. You tilted your head to the side slightly staring at him in confusion.

_ God she’s so fucking hot,  _ Turoo thought.

“Let's get back to your place first (y/n),” Turoo said. “It will be more comfortable.” He smirked helping you get into the passenger seat. 

You slid into the passenger seat and gazed at Turoo in shock. He glanced at you, still smirking. A glimpse of his canine was poking through his lips. He shifted into gear and pulled out of the parking garage. He took his hand off the gearshift and placed it firmly on your thigh. You twitched, surprised at the action. He kept his hand there, only removing it to change the gear and then to immediately place it right back on the spot he had claimed on your thigh. You squirmed a bit under his touch. You sighed as your core ached for more. Turoo glanced in your direction. He knew he had you right where he wanted you, crumbling under his touch. Your stomach began to flutter as he began to slide his hand further up your thigh. The tips of his finger grazed the bottom of your bathing suit. You shifted in your seat letting out a low moan. He removed his hand from your thigh.

He spoke up, “Are you sure?” You nodded in response. He glanced in your direction and frowned.

“No, not a nod, I need to hear you say it.” He said with a hint of sterness to his voice. His gaze focused back on the road. Waiting for a proper response. 

“Yes I’m sure, Turoo.” You breathed out. You were starting to get impatient. Never in your life did you imagine yourself kissing your best friend. Let alone having him touch you in this way.

Turoo brought his hand back on your thigh. Slowly he made his way back up your leg, he brushed his long, slender fingers over your bathing suit bottoms. He began moving his fingers in a circular motion on the cloth. You moaned softly and shifted in your seat. Turoo glanced in your direction and smirked. 

“Holy fuck y/n, I’ve barely laid a finger on you and you’re already dripping.” He chuckled as he began to touch what was under your suit. 

He began rubbing your clit quickly, then slowly, in small circular motions. He made a point to rub the cold metal of his rings across you as he kept circling. As one of his hands were on the wheel, the other was slowly circling your clit. You bit back a moan, your composure starting to slip. His fingers grazed your entrance making you moan loudly and buck your hips in a failing attempt to gain for friction. 

“ _ Mamacita, we’re almost home just wait a little longer. And, you can’t come until I say so.”  _ Turoo practically groaned out. 

He was getting harder just listening to you whimpering in need for more, and you were getting closer to your climax from the way he was pleasuring you. You felt a tight ball in your core, wanting to explode. 

“I, I’m gonna come Turoo,  _ fuck,” _ you managed to breathe out. You were so close, when suddenly, you felt him remove his hand entirely from your body. 

“I said you can’t finish until I say so  cariña .“ he teased. You rolled your eyes sarcastically at him while coming down from what would’ve been a huge high. He licked his fingers clean and then returned his hand back on your thigh once again. 

“Well, that was my dessert,” He said as he licked his lips.

He turned up the music again and started listening to his music again, still caressing your thigh sending shivers throughout your body. You smiled out the window and watched as the lights flew by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should already be up!


	4. Mi Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best read with last chapter, pretty much just pure smut (yea yea, yww)

“Here mamacita, let me,” Turoo said as he held your unlocked door open so you could enter your apartment.

“Gracias,” you smirked as you brushed past him. He slapped your ass causing you to jump a little and turn around to glare at him, which he then put his hands up in the air to act innocent.

You walked past your kitchen, dropping you items off on the counter and went to the sliding window wall. The window made a quiet whirring noise as it slid to the side disappearing into a slot in the wall. You looked back at Turoo and noticed that he was taking his shoes off as well and starting to make his way over the counter to set his things down. You then turned back to the colorful city lights illuminating your rooftop balcony and pool. 

You reached down to the hem of your dress and pulled it up, off your body. Now you stood on the balcony wearing only your bathing suit. Turoos eyes slid up and down your form admiring every curve and all you had to offer. You walked forward reaching the steps to the pool. Instead of walking down the steps, you stood on the top step and dove into the slightly chilly water, immediately feeling calm and refreshed.

Turoo watched as you came back up to the surface. The water clinging to your body, leaving a sheen colored by the lights of the buildings all around, the way your wet hair was now plastered to your skin, the way you lifted your chin to the sky and looked at the stars as water dripped from your hair down into the pool itself. This all intrigued him more, making him crave your touch more and more. Of course he had noticed you before. He had always noticed you, but he never once thought that you would be interested in him, hence why he had other relationships in the past as a way to get his mind away from you for good. He turned back to the counter, unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.

“(y/n),” he started. He faced back in your direction, staring intensely waiting for your response.

You slowly turned around and gazed up at Turoo meeting his eyes. You broke your eyes away from his, your eyes glided down from his eyes to his lips, then to his chest. You noticed his toned abs glowing from the reflection of the lights. Your eyes kept wandering further down and ended at the waistband of his shorts, where his v-line sat very noticeable. Your eyes went further down his shorts and noticed a slight bulge, gradually growing as time passed. You felt your cheeks grow warm and brought your attention away from his bulge. Your eyes then again met up with his and you smirked at him as you turned away again, beginning to swim to the side of the pool closest to the edge of the building. 

“Oh, so you’re just going to ignore me huh? You know maybe you don’t want it as bad as you were showing in the car (y/n).” Turoo continued in a gravelly voice.

You continued to the edge where you stopped “Ven aqui entonces,” (translation: come here then) you replied snarkily without turning around. 

You stayed facing the city lights until you felt a hand around your neck, slowly adding pressure on the sides but careful enough not to choke you. You hadn’t even heard him get into the water so your eyes widened in surprise in shock.

“Is that how you talk to someone you wanna fuck?” Turoo said whispering in your ear before he slowly started to bite at it. “Because you’re being a bitch right now.”

Your breath hitched, “Turo-” you began but you were interrupted as the pressure on your neck intensified slightly.

“Mamacita,  cariña , that’s not my name.” he hissed before abruptly turning you around so you now faced him. He took his hand off of your neck, you rolled your eyes and looked down into the water. You watched as he brought his two fingers to lift your chin to face him again. 

“If you don’t call me king, you're gonna get consequences.” He said quietly as his voice got deeper with desire.

“Ok  _ Turoo _ , then I don’t want to be fucked by you,” you snapped. You grabbed his wrist and took his hand off your chin. You turned your back to him to face the city. He frowned slightly and crossed his arms. 

Little did he know that you were just trying to egg him on. You slowly sunk under water and sat at the bottom of the pool. You laid on the pool floor for a few seconds trying to clear your mind and relax a bit. You looked up and watched as Turoo dove down and positioned his body on top of yours, your faces inches apart. You both stared at each other, desire for each other's touch burned in each of your eyes, until you felt your lungs begging for air. You slipped out from underneath him and resurfaced, gasping while trying to catch your breath. He quickly resurfaced behind you and chuckled at your struggle. You faced him with a smirk on your face and quickly closed the space between the two of you. His eyes widened as you placed your lips firmly on his, catching him off guard. 

You brought one hand to his face, carefully caressing it while the other began to slide down his torso. You lightly brushed your fingers against his abs causing him to groan against your lips. Your hand made its way to the edge of his trunks, your fingers teasing him as they barely slipped under the waistband. He broke away from the kiss breathing heavily. He moved his hands to your ass, lightly squeezing it. He began to lick your jawline leaving small butterfly kisses as he made his way down to your neck. You tilted your head slightly to the side as he kissed around, occasionally sucking on your delicate skin, causing you to moan lightly from the pleasure. You snake your hand around his head now pulling slightly at his wet brown hair. Your other hand leaves the hem of his trunks and grabs his chin to guide his face to meet yours where you lean in for another passionate kiss. This time it was almost softer than before, a kiss relaying everything the two of you felt between each other. 

You mumbled a question against his lips, “May I?” as your hand left his hair and went back to the hem of his trunks.

Instead of answering he took his face away from yours and went down to your neck and bit down on a sensitive part of your skin, causing you to moan slightly. One of his hands leaving your ass going to meet your hand at the hem of his trunks.

“Si, mamacita, go ahead,” he said, smirking against your skin.

He moved his lips off your neck to admire your next move. You snapped his trunks against his skin a few times before you put your hand into his pants to find his fully erect dick waiting for you. You slowly grabbed it, running your thumb over the tip while slightly pushing down on it. 

“Fuuuck,” He groaned horsley as his head fell back and looked up at the sky with half lidded eyes. Your hand stroked up and down his shaft as you felt him about to reach his climax. He gripped your shoulder as he was about to come, when you removed your hand. 

He brought his head down and gazed into your lustful eyes. You reached your hand up to his jaw and smirked. 

“You didn’t let me get off, so why should I let you?”

He stared at you smirking and he brought his fingers up to your collarbone.

“Well I guess I should just leave then right, you wouldn’t want to be a whore. Fucking your bestfriend and all.” he licked his lips and stared into your eyes. 

“Well I guess maybe you should go then, my king.”

The moment that sentence left your lips Turoo was more turned on then ever. His lips crashed wildly against yours and what came from it was a needy, passionate kiss. He bit your bottom lip, just the right amount of pressure, signalling for you to open your mouth. You obliged and his tongue met yours. You tried to keep up, but it was clear that your little dominant facade wasn’t going to slide with him for much longer. You knew that he’d end gaining dominance, but you weren't going to let that happen without a fight. 

You tugged on his hair, making him moan in return, and you used the moment to fight back. You kissed him slightly harder.

“You always try to one up me y/n” He groans against your lips. “It never works, though, does it? You and I both know I always win in the end.”

He slid his hands from your ass to the back of your thighs lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands went back on your ass as he began to slowly move his hips back and forth against you as he continued to dominate inside your mouth. You broke the kiss for a second to catch your breath. 

“What happened cariña? I thought you’d put up a bigger fight than that.” He pouted his lips slightly. You rolled your eyes at his comment.

“Fuck off Turoo.” 

His eyes narrowed as he leaned towards the side of your head. His hot breath against your ear.

“I thought I told you already. You don’t call me Turoo. Or have you already forgotten? You stupid bitch.” He growled in your ear. 

You shivered at the sudden aggressiveness. “Fuck off,  _ King.”  _ You responded with a smirk. 

“Quite an attitude you got going. You ought to be punished.” he chuckled under his breath. 

He pressed your back against the cool edge of the pool and snaked his hand from your ass to your entrance. He smashed his lips back onto yours in complete control. He grazed the cloth of your suit causing you to quietly moan. He lifted your body out of the water to sit on the ledge of the pool. He then flipped you around so that your stomach was on the stone around the pool in a way that you would be fully exposed to him.Turoo slid his way in between your thighs and licked the cloth of your suit. You squeezed your thighs against his head. He groaned, then began to chuckle. 

“God, the way your thighs close against my head makes me want to fuck you even harder.” he sneered, licking at the cloth again.

He lifted his head up from your bottoms and stared at you, your head turned around to see what he was doing. He asked for your approval. You agreed. Turoo wasted no time and pulled your bottoms to rest on your ankles. He placed his hands around your ass getting a firm grip on you. He begins to move his tongue slowly up your entire area. You squirm as you feel his warm breath on your pussy and your legs wrap around his head. He circled his tongue around your clit chuckling against it. 

“Fuck y/n. You taste so fucking good.” 

His motions got faster, he bit your clit softly and removed one of his hands from your legs. He placed two fingers at the tip of your entrance. Turoo sucked on your clit faster as he entered both of his long fingers inside of you. He stretched your walls, attempting to find your g-spot. He the roughness under his fingers when he finally found it. He began to move his fingers in and out at a menacingly slow pace, hitting you g-spot every single time, all the while his mouth remained sucking your clit. With each thrust his pace quickened. You bit your lip struggling to hold in your screams. The pleasure you felt was so immense, no guy had ever made you feel this good. Your walls tightened around his fingers, close to reaching your climax. He groaned against your pussy as he thrusted his fingers inside of you. You felt your core tighten as you were about to come, but then he quickly removed his fingers. 

“Not yet cariña.” He smirked while pulling you back into the water.

“You’re such a bitch, king.” You sneered as you wrapped your legs back around his waist. 

He pried your legs off of around him and held you bridal style.

“Nooo, where are we going, put me back!” you whined.

He carried you out of the water to one of the large, circular, padded, seats on the deck. He set you down. He flipped you over and he pulled you closer to the edge so that your ass was once again, fully exposed to him.

He pulled his trunks down and placed his dick on your entrance. You groaned as his tip edged your entrance, rubbing on your clit. 

“Please, fuck me already. King.. no… Great king” You whined.

With no more hesitation, he slammed his hips against yours. His length fully inside of you. You screamed out, not expecting him to be this rough. This wasn’t your first time, but it felt like that because no one had ever compared to his size. You gripped onto the fabric of the seat as he slowly came back out.

“Cariña, I know you can take my dick, you fucking slut.” 

You moaned out again, “Fuck, go slower asshole,”

He thrusted back into you, slower at first, so you could adjust to his size.

“You can go faster now,” You said and immediately he sped up.

There was still the small pain of him stretching you out, but your mind started to be clouded from the overstimulation after he started playing with your sensitive clit again.

Turoo groaned as you continued to mewl out broken sentences. The impact of his hips against your ass turning it red.

His eyebrows furrowed as he went faster with each thrust. 

“That’s right you fucking slut. You love when someone else takes control but just don’t admit it.” he groaned in your ear. “Either way you’re so fucking sexy when you play like that.”

You moaned louder when he flipped you around. He began to roughly kiss you again. His speed not faltering. He pulled away and slowed down his pace for a few seconds.

“Open,” he said, his eyes going down to your mouth. But you refused, keeping your mouth shut. 

“I said open,” he said as he pressed against your jaw forcing it open. He sticks his thumb on your tongue and presses down on it to keep your mouth ajar. Droll dripping from you mouth onto his thumb. 

You looked up at him seductively as he spits into your mouth, the sensation making the pit in your stomach grow.

“Swallow it you filthy slut,” And this time you did as you were told.

His pace quickened even more as he continuously hit your spot. You felt immense pressure build up in your core as you were reaching your climax for the third time that night. You tighten your walls against his dick causing him to moan loudly. 

“K.. king.. I’m gonna.. Come” you stammered as he continued to slam into you.

“Because you’re being so good, go ahead, I’m about to too anyways.” He said again, steadying his pace.

“You really like my dick? Look down and watch as I fuck you cariña.”

You looked down and saw his girthy dick pounding into you and with that your head fell back and you started to cume

“Yes, come on my dick, you naughty bitch.” Turoo growled as he kept pumping into your sore cunt. After a few more thrust he pulled out and came all over your stomach. He gazed down at you, admiring your body. He slid his finger into his cum and shoved it in your mouth. 

“Clean my hand for me, cariña?”

You wrapped your lips around his digits and sucked all of the cum off. You stared innocently up at him as you swallowed it and stuck your tongue out.

“God damn, you're so hot (y/n), and you were so tight too, baby.”

You giggled back up at him.

He got up off of you, “I’ll be right back, don’t try to walk.” he said as he walked back inside.

When he came back, he picked you up and carried you inside to your bathroom.

“Look, being generous like the nice king I am, I prepared us a bath,” he said, now setting you down in the tub. He got in and sat behind you as the warm water enveloped you and him and he held you tightly against his broad chest.

He helped wash you up and quickly cleaned himself after. He got out of the tub, letting you rest and he went to go get some clothes for you to wear. He came back with a black tee and some boxers on  _ Hmm where’d he get that from  _ you thought wearily. He got you out and helped you slip on an over sized shirt and some underwear then helped you to your bed.

He laid you down in the black silk sheets. As he was getting up to turn around and go to who knows where you grabbed his wrist.

“No, stay with me. It's Friday you can just leave tomorrow after breakfast or something.” You said.

“Alright,” he said, getting into bed next to you. He got closer to you and you laid on his chest, cuddling closer to him.

His soothing heartbeat was lulling you to sleep and he rubbed circles onto the top of your head with his thumb. 

When he thought you were asleep he said quietly, “ (Y/n), te quiero, tu es mi amor de mi vida.” Then, he softly kissed your forehead and drifted off to sleep. Little did he know that you had heard what he had said too and that you felt the same way.

(translation: (y/n) “I love you, you are the love of my life.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there was any typos, Its like 12 now and I have school in the morning lmaoo. Hope this was good! Thank you all for continuing to read!!!


End file.
